The Dog Pit
by Lady Myuu
Summary: Pokemon dog fight. This is how I know the pokemon world would be in real life. No goody goody trainers for you all. Warning blood and death oneshot


_The Dog Pit  
_

_I'm scared… where am I? I don't understand… the pain has stopped but I still hurt._

The howling wasn't made by any wild beasts other then the untamed souls of man. As they rooted and called out in the darken arena. The metal walls were six feet and curved outward into the ring. Reaching down from the ceiling with dim hanging lights was a waterfall of chain link fence that connected to the wall, keeping beast in and man out.

_This isn't right. I'm not suppose to be here… can anyone hear me? Help me? _

The cheering off the crowd grew silent; the dirty musky unclean souls within this illegal fight knew it was almost time for the entertainment to begin. There heartless eyes turned towards the gates within the ring, each side beginning to open slowly, the sounds of the chains raising them and the screeching of the door echoing about like a group of bats.

_I see… light… freedom? _

Yellow eyes reflected the light as a small scared creature walked out from one of the openings, entering the ring. The dog like pokemon bent its ears back as it sniffed the air and its tail went between its legs in fear. The blood on the wall was of many different kinds of pokemon, some were other dogs, some were creatures the wild dogs would hunt and others were new fresh smells. Terror entered the eyes of the pokemon.

_No… this isn't what I wanted. Man… man I smell man! Blood… oh the blood it's everywhere… what do I do?_

The pokemon backed away, its hide running into the now closed door behind it. The large yet puppy like dog yelped in surprise and leaped forward, showing no matter how adult it looked on the outside, it was still a frail cub inside.

It had large muscular legs; the thick red fur covered the back and tail of its body, a creamy white fluff on its chest and belly, the creamy fur sprouting from its hair. Shiny black stripes across its back and a sharp pair of fangs that had never been used on another, it was still too young to understand how to kill.

_I feel so different… this place is so different. I'm afraid… where is my mother? Why isn't she here with me? _

The crowds began to cheer as another beast entered the other side of the ring; it was a black slick furred body, the brown chest and muzzle. Sharp horns sprouted from the pokemon's head and silver bands around its legs and neck while two stripes like bands cross its back. Its long tail twitched, rising in the air showing an arrow point tip. The dog barred its great fangs now, its eyes maddened and its body scarred from being in this ring many times before. The other dog recoiled now, showing that it was still a pup at heart. That though the humans might have used the stone to make it larger and stronger, it was still a child.

…_Don't look at me like that. I don't want to fight…I'm too young to fight. I want to go home. Please let me go home. I can't stand it here… no please don't make me be here. I'm so scared… I want my mother…_

"Fang!" the crowd chanted. Cheering for the houndoom, as they had more bets riding on him then for the newcomer. They could tell by the looks of the arcanine that it didn't stand a chance, just a puppy they stuck into the ring to satisfy Fang's taste for blood.

The larger but younger dog pokemon recoiled as far away from the snarling mad creature known as Fang. Its mouth was foaming with rage and insanity as it looked at the newcomer with a lust for its blood.

A deep whine escaped the arcanine as it huddled in the corner of the arena, hoping that perhaps if it submitted itself to Fang, allowing the dog to be the alpha the leader above it that he would not be destroyed by the deadly fangs.

_Mother… mother… where are you? _

But the arcanine was wrong. A loud whine escaped out into the arena. The crowd grew deathly quiet, most of the eyes on the scene before them, only those who had never witnessed such a fight before turned away.

The houndoom might have been smaller then the arcanine, but he was far more experienced, he knew the weak points of the dog and would use them to his advantage. He held the inexperienced pup by the throat for what seemed like forever to the poor creature.

_I can't… breath… someone… help me… I'm afraid… I don't want to die… the pain… it hurts… mother… father… why did you let them take me…I'm scared…_

The dog pokemon relented down, letting the arcanine catch its breath. The bite marks on its neck slowly oozed of the life liquid. Blood. A deep whine escaped the large red dog as he slowly got to its feet, the eyes watching the houndoom with terror and fear. A sharp bark escaped the houndoom as the mouth burnt with flame, the fireball forming within it and glowed a blew showing it was the hottest of flame. The fire crackled a little and swirled, the arcanine withdrew back, ears bent against it's skull as it cowered once more against the wall.

The flame came forward now, the hot burning pain licked at the arcanine's fur and body, catching the side of the dog on fire and caused a deep howl of pain to escape. The young innocent creature darted away now, howling and whining as the pain on its body was far more then expected. Falling to the ground the dog rolled onto its back and whined slowly smothering the flames and closed its eyes as its body continued to burn and the smell of charred fur filled the air.

But a new pain soared through the arcanine's body, the large dog howling once more as its gut began to flow with the redness of blood. The deep claw marks on its body allowed the red liquid to cover its creamy furred belly in a sickening look of blood on snow. The pup inside the arcanine screamed for its mother. But it did not roll over onto its legs, as it looked up at the houndoom, giving the submitting response as puppies do to there elders and superiors, trying to say that it has given up and will do as the more experienced killer wishes.

The dog known as Fang almost seemed to smile; loving the control it held over this larger and would be stronger dog if it knew how to use its abilities. It had no training, it was still a pup inside, and it was weak and pathetic and tired. It belonged to Fang.

Fang walked around the arcanine, the deep whining of pain was still coming from it. The pup stared in horror at the houndoom, its eyes begging for mercy, for aid.

_I don't want to die._

The houndoom stopped and lowered his face down towards the arcanine's, as if it knew what the arcanine was thinking. As if Fang wanted to respond with a simple 'we don't always get what we want'

And the monster houndoom slowly took the arcanine's neck once more into its mouth, slowly clamping down. The air once more grew thin, once more began to fade away, the colors began to blur for the pup, the sounds started to muffle. The pain growing dimmer with each second…

_Mother…_

The light faded from the arcanine's eyes...

The houndoom with drew its head and held it up letting out a deep howl, echoing about the room and causing the humans to shiver in there shoes, but now no one could turn there eyes away as Fang began to rip apart the limp body of the pup. Slowly tearing at its flesh and digging inside the frail belly wanting to devour the oozing red meat before he was brought back to the cell, back into the hell it lived in.

And the crowd began to cheer.


End file.
